RTV
rTV is a Robloxian general entertainment television channel owned by rTV Networks. It was launched on July 1, 2011, and it features a lineup of original series, such as The BenzBot Show, @TheIronCafe, and Placejumping. It also airs Roblox Networks' Newcastlefan and Gavent Network's Gavent . The channel is completely free to view, and is available through its Livestream and on its website. In early 2014, it will be one of the channels available with the launch of the roTV service. Predecessors rTV was not the first venture by rTV Networks owner BenzBot. He had two main attempts at broadcasting prior to the launch of rTV. BloxTV In 2010, a few months after BenzBot joined Roblox, BenzBot ran a venture called BloxTV. The channel never fully got off the ground, and it was closed before the end of that year. False buyout On August 4, 2013, AwesomeGavent, CEO of AGTV, falsely reported that he bought and rebranded BloxTV, and made it a division of AGTV Networks, when rights to the name had not been discussed with BenzBot. In the early hours of August 5, 2013, the name was discussed, and the channel was named Blox, and is a co-ownership between rTV Networks and AGTV Networks (more at Blox). Blox News Blox News predates rTV by several months, despite being later incorporated into the rTV Networks. The precursor Blox News acted as part general entertainment channel, part news channel, with news broadcasting being the major focus, as it is now. Programming on this early version included a show called Bloxcenter and the flagship news program, which only made three episodes in its entire run, one in October 2010, one in April 2011, and one more, which had been lost. As of late 2013, all three episodes have now been lost. History rTV came to fruition in the last weeks of June 2011, with programming hastily made. The channel launched on Friday, July 1, 2011 at 4:00pm ET with a small roster of programming. The slogan was The Best Roblox Television, an edited version of Retro Television Network's slogan. An animated GIF was made with this slogan, as shown in the screenshot at left, where Telamon (now Shedletsky) popped up in his classic (and most famous) outfit in the middle of the sentence, then went back down again. Branding was simply the rTV logo at right on a black background with Gill Sans Bold displaying the program information. rTV broadcasted for one day, and went into hiatus on Saturday, July 2. On Thursday, August 8, 2011 the channel relaunched with a new branding and Museo and Gliscor Gothic as its fonts. Gliscor Gothic was later dropped, but Museo (along with its Sans and Slab variants) are still used in the current rTV branding. The channel aired for a day or two before going on hiatus again around August 10. The channel recieved its current logo in early 2012 and a new branding that has yet to launch on air. Since the August 8, 2011 broadcast, rTV has not aired anything, but is planning to relaunch some time in early 2014. Programming rTV currently has a set of seven programs to air in 2014: Gavent, Placejumping, Roblox is Off Their Rockers!, Ten From 100, The Pronight Show, The Random Show, and @TheIronCafe. The one episode produced of The BenzBot Show will also air, although it is unknown whether more episodes will be produced. Cancellations In 2013, rTV cancelled the majority of the lineup they had planned to air in 2013. Tonight is the Night, Hangin', The LOL Show, Invention of the Day, The Random Show, The Investigator, Got to Dance, and The MVC2 Show ''were all cancelled in 2013. rTV also planned to air BBN's Late Night with thealsomechosenone'', which was also removed at that time, but may return to the lineup for the 2014 relaunch. rTV had signed a deal with Alexnatboy (or more specifically, his alt, Zappines) to air his new series that is codenamed "Project Insane". The series was planned to be announced sometime between mid-July and early August 2013, according to Alexnatboy. Two actors were already tied to the show, which was approved for thirteen episodes. Touted as rTV's first PG rated show, it was cancelled at the same time as the rest of the 2013 shows. On January 11, 2014, rTV removed Taker from its own relaunch lineup as well as that of rTV2's launch programming due to a lack of episodes available. Older cancelled programming rTV aired or planned to air several other series that were cancelled for one reason or another. The majority of the programming cancelled were programs from the pre-rTV Blox News. *''FlashTable'': Impromptu roundtable program, meant to discuss Robloxian issues. Five epsiodes were filmed, but none of them met their purpose or worked out, as most of the time, the host of the show was banned from the game. *''The Xperiment'': Show experimenting with different insane ideas. The program aired one episode, but it didn't have enough ideas to continue. The only episode of this program produced from 2011 is still available on rTV's video on demand service. *''The Tuhsury Show'': The talk show of tuhsury13067, originally on pre-rTV Blox News. One episode was filmed and aired, but the show was cancelled due to inactivity. *''Rev It Up with rev2010'': rev2010's talk show, originally on pre-rTV Blox News. One episode was filmed and aired, but the show was cancelled due to inactivity. The only episode produced of this program in 2011 is still available on rTV's video on demand service. *''Derp It Up with Frankmer9'': Frankmer9's talk show, a spin-off of Rev It Up. Originally broadcast on pre-rTV Blox News. The program was cancelled due to inactivity. *''The Best Show Ever with xGoldenAge50x'': Variety show hosted by xGoldenAge50x. The program was cancelled due to inactivity. *''The Investigator'': Also called Ceruleanshadow: The Investigator at one point. The longest surviving pre-rTV Blox News show, hosted by Ceruleanshadow. The show was cancelled on May 3, 2013, before it ever even got off the ground, due to the host of the show quitting. Two other series were cancelled due to poor plot and planning. A third series, rTV Live, was cancelled due to the lack of technology necessary to broadcast the show live. rTVN says that live broadcasts with graphics could be a reality in the future, but currently, only live broadcasts without graphics are available, due to limitations in the Livestream platform. In January 2014, BenzBot said that the rTV Networks may have found a way to produce graphics-laden live programming, and stated that they would try it out on Blox News Channel before expanding it to the rest of the channels. Programming blocks rTV had two themed nights scheduled in its lineup for the 2013 relaunch: Talk Thursday: Thursday night lineup featuring all of rTV's talk shows (excluding Newcastlefan, which will air on Fridays). Programming includes The BenzBot Show and Gavent. Fun Friday: Friday night lineup featuring some of rTV's lighter fare. Shows include @TheIronCafe and Placejumping. With the cancellation of the network's Thursday night block, both theme nights have been cancelled by the rTV Networks. Broadcasting hours rTV, as its relaunch in early 2014, will broadcast live Fridays at 5pm ET and weekends at 1pm ET. Originally, when the channel was broadcasting in July and August 2011, the weekday broadcast time was 4pm ET, but this was later changed to 5pm ET for better potential viewership. In fall 2013, rTVN removed the planned Thursday night broadcasts from rTV, Blox News Channel, and Rnetwork due to "scheduling conflicts". All programming will air at the next five-minute interval after the previous program ends, regardless of when in that interval the previous program ended. For example, if Show A ends at 5:14pm ET, Show B will start at 5:15pm ET, and if A ended at 5:11pm ET, B would still start at the same time. However, if A ended at 5:16pm ET, B would be pushed back to 5:20pm ET. When rTV does not air live, rTV will air Reair Hours, showcasing programs previously aired on the channel, as well as archival programming. Events One Year of Entertaining Robloxia In the month of July 2012, rTV celebrated its one year anniversary by using the image at right as its group logo and in the rTV Headquarters and Studios. The logos featured on the bottom, from left to right, are rTV, Blox News, partner Roblox Networks, the now-defunct Rush, and Rnetwork. The logo stayed up through the first few days in August, but was quickly changed back to the default group logo at the time shortly after. Two Years of Entertaining Robloxia Just after midnight on July 1, 2013, rTV Networks released its two-year anniversary logo, which will be used on the group for the month of July. (Due to Roblox's content management process, the logo was not actually revealed until the early hours of that morning.) The new logo features the same setup as last year's (see above), with certain parts of the logo becoming thicker, and full-color versions of the network logos (rTV, Blox News, Rnetwork, and still showing partner RN, now the channel instead of the corporation) more evenly spaaced at the bottom, instead of red (or in the case of Blox News, red-tinted) versions of the logos. rTVN said in group shouts leading up to the launch of the logo that they were doing something big to celebrate the event. There were two hints given: On July 1st, "it involves a place." On July 2nd: "It involves filming." Several players have already seen "the big thing", and nobody had told what it was. It was revealed mid-month, without fanfare, that a new HQ and Studios had been built, and had been in operation since the start of the month. The logo was taken down around 11:51am on August 1, 2013. Category:Networks